Objective: Simultaneously assess three circadian rhythms (wrist activity, temperature, melatonin levels) in patients with cirrhosis and moderate liver failure. This will document whether a generalized or a specific abnormality in circadian function is present in these subjects. Activity: Patients and controls are carefully selected. To this point, 14 subjects have been studied and 6 more are planned within the next 3 months.